Operation: Fall in Love
by The Kazekage of Suna
Summary: On the night of Hinata's 21st birthday, Hiashi instructed one man to propose to her. No matter what method he had to use as long as it didn't harm her. Even if that meant waiting until she got drunk... and popping the question. It was time to move on from the boy who decided to date her friend, and with a little free help from his siblings, Operation: Fall in Love is undergo.
1. Bless This Mess

**A/N: This is AU, huge thanks to Athrna and The High Queen of Angst! **

_Summary: On the night of Hinata's 21st birthday, Hiashi instructed one man to propose to her**. **No matter what method he had to use, as long as it didn't harm her. Even if that meant waiting until she got drunk and popping the question._

* * *

**Get over him, Hinata!**

**Chapter 1: Bless This Mess**

Hinata honestly had no interest in alcohol. The idea of drinking yourself into a stupor of hazed, unconscious decisions didn't appeal to her. As tradition went, it was her 21st birthday and her friends were dead set on getting her to have a fun time. Most of her friends had already tried sips here or there by this age. Hinata simply had no desire to "get wasted."

It was her fear that stopped her. Losing control and pouring out the inner-thoughts that she never would consciously. This time she recognized the fact that resisting alcohol was futile. Being of legal age was never her primary concern. Quite honestly, that did not worry her a bit; it was the idea in which she would say or do something regretful. Also, she was the heiress of her clan. If she wanted to be taken seriously, that required the action of maturity.

Despite the claims and requests of not wanting to drink, her friends repeatedly insisted it was just this one occasion she must try, and then they would leave her be.

Hinata agreed for the sake of being left alone. It was only one night, anyway. Things couldn't go so horrible. Monitoring her intake, keeping an eye on her cup, and keeping quiet should do her fairly. She sure hoped it would.

Worrying about the beer was nothing compared to that time,when she had to tell her father she did not _want _a family celebration this year. Hiashi did not take kindly to the news and even debatedwith her on the idea of letting her _friends _plan the party. However, her mother stepped in as the voice of reason, and eventually the idea was approved. That did not mean she got of the lecture about being cautious and staying sober. Any way the conversation went, that discussion was bound to come up.

Nonetheless, tonight was the night she lost her virginity to alcoholic beverage. Hinata let out an inaudible sigh and stood up from her desk to walk over to her bathroom. Her feet padded across the luscious carpet and onto the cold cream travertine. Flicking the light switch, brightness splashed onto her face. Lilac eyes scanned over her appearance and zeroed in on a small pimple on her left cheek. Nothing a bit of make up couldn't fix. A quick flick of blush and an application of eyeshadow were enough for the night. Hinata wasn't the biggest fan of make up, but it was nice for occasions.

Her phone vibrated on her nightstand and knocked onto the floor. Hinata bent over and scooped the phone off her carpet.

"Hello?" she asked while making her bed. Tugging the violet sheets and lacy comforter into place, she quietly hummed while waiting for Ino to finish babbling.

"All in all, this will be the _best _party you'll ever have!" the blonde squealed. Hinata allowed a small giggle to slip her excitement.

"I am nervous for what you have planned," the Hyūga teased. Ino faked a hurtful tone and laughed lightly. The heiress _was _nervous yet still she simply couldn't wait.

"Alright! You better be! Hold on-NARUTO! Do NOT put that THERE!" The line clicked off and Hinata felt a tiny blush had replaced her pale cheeks. What was Naruto doing? Hinata was anxious to see him tonight. Her heart dropped immediately, remembering that Naruto had asked Sakura out. Hinata's eyes burned slightly and her throat clenched.

A soft knock came at her door, "Hinata, honey? Are you getting ready?" The soothing voice of her mother filled the air. Hinata's neck snapped up and she swallowed her sadness.

_It's been a year now, Hinata! Get over him, Hinata!_ She kept reminding herself this, yet nothing seemed to work.

"Yes, I am not quite sure what to do with my hair..." Hinata trailed off in a puzzled tone. The older woman smiled and brought forth a small white box with a pink bow. Her nimble fingers gently traced the stitching.

Hinata gingerly took the box and lifted the lid. She gasped and looked up at her mother with wide eyes. Taking the hair pin delicately out of the cushioned box, her mother placed it on her daughter's hair. It was passed down generation to generation.

"It looks beautiful on you," she kissed Hinata's forehead and Hinata hugged her mother. "Thank you, mother." She truly loved the gift. Hinata's mother excused herself and quietly shut the door behind her.

Now, Hinata had to find what to wear. Walking into her closet, she looked over all her options. Expensive hand crafted dresses mainly decorated the racks. Hinata didn't want to wear anything too expensive. She decided on a powdered blue baby-doll dress with white flowers embroidered on the hemline. It would do her fine. Nothing too dressy nor casual.

Giving one last glance in the full length mirror, Hinata was confident she looked fairly nice. On her desk, she found a small silver clutch that matched perfectly with her outfit. Normally, she would not be so overly concerned on her appearance, but once again, it was a special occasion.

"Good bye, father." He wished her a happy birthday, kissed her cheek, then watched her walk down the driveway. Hiashi silently wished for the best. The plan had been set for months, and Hiashi was expecting a flawless execution.

* * *

Hiashi looked over to his wife with a calculated look.

"Do you think she'll get drunk?" he sighed. She nodded. They had chose him for a reason. Her parents would do anything for their heiress to get over her heartbreak.

"It will most likely make his job easier. You and I know that he's far too responsible to get drunk." She reassured her husband.

"I know. That is why this agreement was made. I just hope she gets over that fool who chose to date her friend." He spoke with malice in his voice towards the end.

"I just hope she'll say yes and move on..." her mother trailed off.

"This is for her, and him. We are doing him a favor; not only for his country, but by giving him our angel." Hiashi spoke with pride about his daughter for one of the few times he ever had.

"I know. He's lucky..."

"Technically, it's not arranged, she's not forced into it... all he needs is a simple "yes" and the ring on her finger," He mused to his wife.

"That's the only reason I agreed." The plan suited Hinata in ways she would soon discover. The man she was originally set to marry did not receive the approval from her parents.

* * *

On her way through the village, a few residents would bow and wish her a happy birthday. Each time she would smile politely and thank them. The party was being hosted at Ino's place. Friends from the Sand would be attending as well. Hinata was not sure if Gaara would be able to come, with all his responsibilities as Kazekage, finding time was hard.

When she walked past Ino's father's flower shop, she waved at him and he called back a happy birthday wish. Her friend's house was only two minutes away now.

Hinata patiently waited as all her friends clamored towards the large front door. She could hear shushing, shouting, and screaming all masked behind the wood.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all shouted in unison. Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Chouji, Temari, and Gaara were all there. Hinata walked in smilingly brightly.

The banister and balcony were wrapped with streamers off all colors. Balloons piled all over the floor flew up as her feet knocked into them. Ino went as far as replacing her chandelier with a disco ball. The other rooms were decorated with birthday signs and snack areas were set up. She was glad they remembered her favorite cake. A mix of red velvet and vanilla.

"This is all so wonderful, thank you all!" Hinata was amazed that Ino planed all of this. Naruto grinned and pointed to the gift table.

"Look at all that! All for you!" The Hyūga's gaze drifted over to the overflowing table. Everyone had gotten her a gift. Hinata stared at Naruto.

He would've been the best gift, she thought sadly to herself. Shaking the thought off, she reminded herself it was not the time to wallow in her emotions. Temari cocked a hand on her hip and grinned.

"Gaara got you the most expensive gift," she gloated sardonically to Naruto. Hinata knew that Temari did not approve of the fact Naruto disregarded Hinata's feelings for another girl... But Hinata felt it was nothing Naruto could do, he simply didn't have feelings for her.

Naruto glared, "Tem! My gift is the most _thoughtful_!" He teased back. Temari laughed and rolled her eyes.

The debate was quickly ended by the attention her lazy boyfriend gave her. Shikamaru and Temari had been dating for two years now.

Hinata was curious as to what exactly Gaara had gotten her, but she did not want to ask.

"How did you get the time off?" Hinata asked perplexed. Gaara turned to look down at her.

"Naruto threatened my council and I did not have enough faith in that plan." Hinata gave a tight smile and nodded.

_Get over him, Hinata! _She told herself once more.

"I brought beer!" Sakura announced, holding up two large cases. Hinata's eyes widened at the amount she brought and mentally prayed for herself. 24 bottles per case.

48 bottles and 14 people.

May God have mercy on her soul. She couldn't even begin to imagine what was going to take place...

* * *

10:00 P.M and 24 beers later.

Half the alcohol was gone now. Hinata managed to dodge each can tossed at her. Shino, Hinata, and Gaara were the only ones who were currently not drunk. Shino walked over to Hinata.

"Sober?" It sounded more like a statement than a question. Hinata nodded and tilted her cup to show him sparkling water. Shino smiled slightly and shook his head. The others were having a dance competition and karaoke at the same time. From the view point of the sober group, it sounded like slurs and falling bodies.

"I feel drunk just watching them," Hinata mused to herself. Shino agreed. It was Lee's turn. He simply knocked himself out and passed out _hard_.

"GO LEE! GO LEE! GO LEE-" the unanimous chant slowly died down.

"SHIT, GUYS, HE'S DEAD!" Kiba shouted, dropping to his knees and seeing if the green clad boy was alright. Shino sighed.

"The prime example of why I _don't _want to get drunk." Hinata nodded in agreement. Ino stumbled her way over from the couch and into the kitchen where Hinata and Shino were.

"HINATA! You told _me you'd drink_! Now, drink!" Ino shoved a full can into Hinata's hands and the heiress sighed. Taking a sip from her can, she scrunched her nose at the odd after taste, similarto strong lemons and dry soda with a hint of staleness. Not the best thing she'd tried yet.

"_Finish _the can," Ino instructed, slipping the can up so Hinata would guzzle down more. Hinata forced down the rest and ripped the can away. Shino watched with a glint of pity in his eyes.

"Come with me, Shino," Ino cooed, grabbing his hand. Shino did as he was told and regretfully followed her. Hinata attempted to get the awful taste off her tongue by quickly drinking more water.

"Awful," she stuck out her tongue and cringed. Perhaps there was something else to try... Hinata studied the options left on the granite kitchen bar. Ah, lemonade. It tasted a bit stronger than it normally did, but it certainly was better than cheap beer. After two cups, Hinata felt her tongue going slightly numb.

_Odd_, she thought, _this doesn't normally happen. _He vision felt a bit funny and her thoughts began to muddle.

Maybe it's the sugar.

* * *

1 hour later

Naruto and Sakura were upstairs in Ino's guest room. Ino made a point she would brutally murder them if they were in her room... Shikamaru and Temari moved out to the balcony to be alone. Most everyone else piled on the floor playing that dumb childhood game, "spin the bottle". Hinata was wandering around upstairs, hiccuping slightly and giggling each time she did so. She and the now conscious Lee were playing a game of hide-and-seek.

Hinata pushed back one door and flipped the switch. A closet.

"Haha, Leeee, where are you?" Hinata sang, letting her fingers trace the walls as she walked down the hall. She opened another door.

A bathroom. She was getting a bit frustrated now, but she was still having fun.

Third door, a bedroom.

Sakura and Hinata were occupying this one.

The lilac-eyed girl stared dumbfounded at the couple. That was supposed to be _her _boyfriend!

"Sakura! That's _my boyfriend_!" Hinata shouted. Sakura gasped and tugged her shirt down, Naruto quickly sat up and got off Sakura.

"Hinata I...-"

"Naruto, she's drunk." Sakura cut him off. A tear slipped down Hinata's cheek and she shut the door.

It was not the alcohol talking.

Her path was blurred by the salty tears begging to fall all over her face. Her judgment was clouded and hazy just like her thoughts. Hinata rubbed her eyes with balled fists and ran down the hallway, back toward where Ino's parent's room was.

No one was in there. Ino declared it off limits.

Hinata threw open the door, then slammed it shut. She stumbled into the bathroom, opening the French doors.

On her way in, she walked straight into something.

"Hinata? Are you alright?" A deep voice asked from above. Hinata didn't care who it was at this point. She threw herself onto whoever was there.

"He lied! He was supposed to be mine! He broke my heart!" She sobbed incoherently. The black v-neck of the person soon became smudged with make up and drenched in tears.

The man slid down onto the ground with her and let her cry in his arms. He knew she was drunk.

"Who did?" He asked, trying gently not to prod too much. Hinata rubbed her red eyes and coughed between tears.

"N-N-Naruto did! He's with that stupid Sakura! Didn't he understand how much I would've given!?" Her voice became shaky as her tears poured.

Gaara had never been put in this situation in his life.

But he had a duty to fulfill and if he was going to get it done, it would be right. It was for her sake, his village's, and Hiashi's.

"Hinata, what if I told you I could make you feel better?" he whispered lowly to her. Hinata's teary filled eyes gazed up at him.

"You c-can?" she blurted out, sitting up now, expectantly. The Kazekage nodded, and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small black box. She flipped open the lid to see a beautifully crafted ring with a rather large stone in the center... She slipped it on her finger and looked up at him.

"I feel like a princess!" she continued to flip the ring over and watch the diamond glint in the moon light seeping into the bathroom. She gasped lightly and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Does this mean we are married? Do I get a big castle too?" she asked cautiously.

"If you'd like to..." He trailed off. A part of him had guilt for this, but he had to remind himself that he was not by any means forcing her.

"Do I get my castle?" Hinata asked, crossing her arms. Gaara stood up, and helped her as well.

"Sure," he answered plainly. A grin broke out across her face.

"Then yes!"

He sighed in relief. Gaara knew that this would only be the easiest part...

* * *

"Did she say 'yes'?" Hiashi asked, whispering. Gaara had brought her home so she wouldn't have hurt herself. Being in the state she was in, the Kazekage knew that letting her walk home would be dangerous.

"Yes, she was drunk, however," he admitted. Hiashi stared down at his sleeping daughter.

"I gave her a long talk about how she should not get drunk, it affects decision-making... Don't feel too upset," he glanced over to Gaara who had taken a seat at her desk.

"She was crying about Naruto." Hinata's mother frowned at that.

"We want her to move on," her parents answered in unison.

"She has this delusional idea that he'll love her... Kazekage-sama, please, treat her right. We agreed to this on the terms that she would not be forced. She said 'yes.' She is the heiress of our clan and marrying into royalty will be beneficial to Konoha and Suna. But, we ask that you do hope to find it in your heart for affection." Hinata's mother asked, rubbing her daughters small hand.

"I understand the great importance of this situation, and will take it upon myself what is to happen next," Gaara assured.

The three left the room, leaving Hinata to sleep peacefully.

The ring was still on her finger.

* * *

A/N: How do you guys like it? Please leave any thought, suggestion, and critique in the box below! Thanks. :)


	2. Hangover

**Chapter 2: Hangover**

**Kaze: I am so, so glad all of you have left reviews. Thank you soooo much! It means a lot, and motivates me to update more just knowing you like it! Also, thank you for giving me a chance at the pairing. It's a bit hard when people say "GaaHina? Done reading," before I get the chance to prove that it is a great pairing.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Hinata's head was pounding and her throat was burning. The alcohol was starting to rise. Her eyes snapped open and she quickly threw the heavy covers off her sweaty body. The content of last night was about to come up. Hinata threw up into her toilet and groaned. Flailing her arm around, her head lazily slapped the handle and flushed it. Hinata turned on her knees to turn on the bathwater.

Glitter in her hair, threw up on her dress, and breath reeked of alcohol. Hinata _needed _a bathe. Slowly undressing to avoid further nausea, she tentatively slipped into the warm, inviting, soothing water. The heiress sighed in relief and slowly sunk further down. It was as refreshing as a sinner going to church for a soul cleanse, as refreshing as water after a long scorching day. It was pure bliss.

Lathering soap on her loofa and in her hair, Hinata cleansed herself of all the memories lingering in her from last night. Once the glitter was out and the tossed up foul smell rid of, Hinata slipped into her robe and padded across the carpet to fish herself a new outfit. Picking out a simple navy top with a pair of grey shorts, she went back to the bathroom to wash her face.

Something glinted in the florescent light of her bathroom.

Her heart stopped.

It could not be.

Was that an engagement ring?

"Oh, no," Hinata whispered in horror, quickly bringing her hand closer to her face. She knew what this meant. It had been written in her clan since the dawn of time. Quickly, opening the drawer to her bedside table, she ranked out the Hyūga Family Scroll. Her eyes desperately scanned the page.

_"Once the ring is placed upon the forth finger of the heiress, marriage is set in stone."_

Hinata knew this verse all too well. Her heart dropped.

"No, no, no, no!" She cried out in desperation. Her parents would be so disappointed in her! So angry! So ashamed! She failed them! Hinata vaguely remembered accepting a ring last night, but not _why_or even _who. _It could've been _Lee_, for God's sake! A lot of the previous night was lost; the alcohol drowned out her memory. Hinata shut the scroll and swallowed a bubble of fear.

She had to tell her parents. They deserved to know. It was against tradition to hide this from them. Hinata would be stripped over her title. Lost in the hatred of her clan, disgraced. Disregarded and made an outcast. She could not bear that pain.

Walking down the dark hall reluctantly, she immediately recognized one voice that did not belong in her house.

"I understand, Hiashi." The deep, gruff voice was all too familiar. The same voice that lazily spoke to her last night when she cried. Over what? She did not recall.

"G-g-gaara?" Hinata muttered, stumbling out confusedly. Her parents looked over at the small girl meandering into the room. They were seated on the leather couch, sipping tea from the silver tray the maid has set down. The Kazekage, was seated in the love seat across the table. Why was he here?

"Hinata, we need to speak to you..." Her father spoke up, clearing his throat. Hinata sat down in the adjacent seat. Her hands were shaking nervously, and her throat tightened uncomfortably. The same feeling from early churned in her stomach. But this time, it was guilt rising.

"Mom! Dad! I need to tell you something!" Hinata threw her hand forward and flashed the ring to everyone.

Hinata's mother blinked.

Hiashi glanced at it.

Gaara cleared his throat.

"That's a lovely ring!" Her mother gushed, rising out of her seat to give it a closer inspection. Hiashi nodded approval to Gaara, unbeknownst to Hinata, who was feeling some form of acceptance flood within in her.

"I don't know... who… it's from." Hinata's statement came out more as a question. Gaara looked over to her.

Hinata did not need to be told twice from that expression of a hint in his eyes.

"G-Gaara-sama?" Her eyes widened and she let her mouth gape slightly. Before he could respond, Hiashi quickly butted in his two cents.

"Hinata, honey, we are doing what is right for you. We simply could not have you marry the wrong man, nor could we stand seeing you in such sullen state after that _imbecile_has left you in." His words felt like poison dripping and seeping in her ears. The anguish in his tone, the admonishment.

"Darling, Gaara-sama will treat you appropriately. Like a _man_, not a _boy._ We just want what is best for you." Her mother attempted to soothe her, taking her by the shoulder gently.

Hinata was speechless. All she wanted was for the man next to her to speak up.

"Hinata, I offer my sincerest apologies for acting rashly and not asking for your hand in marriage when-"

"What Gaara did was in the interest of you," Hiashi cut him off with a sharp interruption.

[You should replace 'him' with 'Gaara' to make it clear.]

Gaara had guilt for what he had done. He knew what her heart desired. The action he performed could not be undone.

But it was not done simply because he could think of no other way.

The pain he sensed from her last night was what muddled his thoughts. He wanted to end the pain, stop her heartbreak. Ever since he had changed his view on life, he could not help but have the inclination to alleviate other's burdens. Of course, this time, Gaara understood that his split decision was not one that soothe pain. The Kazekage was not perfect, but he could have prevented this. He could've stopped this.

He said nothing.

He sat there in silence, having no right to interfere between father and daughter.

He wouldn't know what to say, anyway. His father and he were never close. At this point, he sat quietly with no readable expression present on his face.

"But, father..." Her soft voice broke way into his thoughts and teased his guilt. He agreed to this for the better interest in the relationship of Suna and Konoha—for the clan, for an heir.

Not for her heartbreak.

Had he known earlier that her feelings were saved for Naruto, he would not have accepted. Last night, her drunken cry was something he should've taken more seriously. His ignorance of the circumstance was haunting him.

Just as the ignorance of believing in Naruto would return her feelings was haunting her.

"Hinata, as your parents, we have been through enough to determine what you need. A man to take care of you. Not that _boy_. You are the heiress of the clan; Suna is in need of an heir to the throne. What is more to not understand? Royal blood should only intermix," he spoke with knowledge and authority. His wife agreed.

Hinata felt her palms sweat and her forehead crease. If there was one thing she never agreed on, it was the pretentious attitude of her clan. _Love knows not wealth, but passion._ Hinata swore by that.

"Hinata-"

"Gaara, please," she held up her hand, "I understand why you did what you did. I hold no anger for you. I ask of you to respect my period of acceptance."

"I understand."

"Hinata, we are proud of you for reacting with poise, as any heiress should," her mother stood up to rejoin her husband, who nodded in agreement.

"Tea, Hinata-sama?" the maid asked, pouring a small cup of tea. If it could cure this hangover, Hinata would try.

"Please, thank you," she took the green tea and welcomed the herbal liquid to her hoarse throat. A rush of warm, much welcomed, tea flushed her cheeks and eased her aches. She set the tea down on the table and took a deep breath before clearing her mind.

_Move on, Hinata..._

_Get over him, Hinata..._

Those thoughts were always at the back of her mind, begging her to listen, itching for her to take action. He's happy now. She just needed to let herself be happy too.

"I am over him."

Straight lies between her teeth.

Everyone in the room knew it, even the maid, but they went along with it. Because that was what Hyūga would do.

They played pretend.

They played doll house.

Hinata was simply another pawn to the chess game of life. It bothered her, nagged her at the back of her mind, but she refused to let it surface. Her duty was to be heiress: obedient, respectful, and poised. A doll. A pretender. She always tried her hardest to surpass Neji, her sister Hanabi, and anyone who thought of her as lesser.

"We're glad, honey," her mother plastered on a fake smile. Gaara stared at the family and noted the tones, lies, and pseudo statements.

"We knew you would recognize that Gaara will suit you," Hiashi nodded in approval. Yet, another bash into truth.

"Of course, Father, he is nothing more than I could ever desire," her tone was nearly robotic to Gaara now.

It was if the Hyūga household was under a constant jutsu of a puppet master. Everything was perfect, calculated, and mannered. Gaara could only relate in one way—the lying; the feeling of knowing that lies were being spilled between the teeth of his family. Everything else was hell. Everything else could not be faked. The only thing real here, was the blood ties.

Gaara felt sorry for her in a twisted way. Not because she didn't get the guy in the end.

Sorry for what he would put her through.

How was he to love a woman, when it was only some few years ago, he stopped loving entirely. Love was a substitute for selfish action done for oneself. Gaara did this for a lot of reasons. None of which were in his own personal interests. The interests of his village, her clan, and Hinata. She would not know this for some time.

How was he to love a _fragile_ woman who was ready to cry over simple things?

How was he to love _her__?_

The only memory he had with her was the time they were 12 and he murdered three men right before her eyes. Despite becoming Kazekage, despite changing his ways, he still was not confident in his ability to love.

She did not have a man beside her, but a monster in disguise as a human. That was how he saw himself as. Although, the thought fades from time to time. Less and less does that reoccur to him.

He was still changing, still evolving, and still trying.

Hinata glanced uneasily at her future husband, who's gaze slowly locked onto hers. She was not necessarily _afraid _of him; just _afraid _of his capabilities. She knew he would do no harm, but it would be a lie to pretend she was not somewhat _apprehensive._

"Hinata darling, see to it that you have all your belongings packed. The maid was requested to have taken care of the clothes," her mother motioned in the direction of her room.

Hinata set down her tea and stood up erectly. Nothing was off beat.

"Yes, mother," She bowed and went off to check the packing. Gaara soon after stood up.

"I am to seek my siblings now and request they begin packing."

At that, he turned to leave, his Kazekage robes gently flowing across the wooden floors.

* * *

Kaze: Quick side note: Gaara has his demon. This does not follow plot line, no extraction, no war, nothing. In case you hadn't noticed, Neji is alive as well. Please review thoughts, suggestions, and dreams! ;) Thanks to my beta, "The High Queen of Angst" for being awesome and dealing with me. Thanks to Athrna as well.


	3. Traveling and Teasing

**Kaze: I am really surprised at how well this fic is doing. Thank you all! I am glad that I am not the only crazy one who loves GaaHina. YOU ARE ALL A BLESSING!**

* * *

Wordlessly, time dragged on. The companionship of the two was reserved and few words were exchanged. Hinata was at a loss of speech and Gaara was not one for conversation.

The heiress had the rest of her belongings being shipped to Suna. She was carrying a small amount to suffice for a few days. One more day was left on their journey; of course, they were accompanied by guards. The Kazekage's guards and one of the most trusted Hyūga guard, who was instructed to be stationed in Suna. He was also her childhood caretaker when her parents were not around.

His siblings trailed behind, keeping an eye out. It was not often to allow a Hyūga of out Konoha, but the heiress was entrusted to the Kazekage, who was the most guarded man of Suna. Hinata knew he was safe to be with, but it would be a huge lie to say that demon did not arise any fear inside her. Turmoil twisted her stomach as she followed behind the guards.

Suna's people were nothing like Konoha's. They weren't people of casual conversation or hospitality. To the point, blunt, and quick. All moves calculated precisely. Aside from the fangirls. They were the one exception to this. Hinata heard plenty horror stories of them.

Hinata's feet were sore from the distance they were walking, but she was afraid of the rush to make sure everything was alright with her. If they needed to turn back, medicate her, and carry her, everything would dramatize to the next extreme. It would have embarrassed Hinata greatly. There was a time Naruto took her on a walk and a guard carried her after she tripped over a rock...

_Naruto__...__How__ are you? _Hinata thought to herself. A pang of sadness fell over her heart as she let out an inaudible sigh. Gaara's cyan eyes slid over to look at her; it went unnoticed due to her lack of attention. He wondered what she was thinking. The Kazakage turned his attention back to his path. He had enough of an inclination to figure it was Naruto.

"Hinata, are you feeling tired?" Temari asked, turning around to find Hinata shuffling along at the back of the group. Kankuro smirked.

"Gaara, can carry you her?" he suggested, nudging his brother's arm. Gaara looked over at Hinata, waiting for an answer. She felt like he knew if she was going to lie.

"I am alright, thank you for asking," Hinata gave a light smile. Gaara's stare lingered the longest on her, almost as if waiting for her to admit the truth. Hinata did not want to slow down the whole pack of people. Her feet were beginning to drag in the forest's dusty path and her ankles felt weak. Her training mainly focused on the ocular powers she had, not so much her physically ability. Long distance traveling was not her thing in the slightest.

*Hinata looked up as she saw two feet approach her. Temari smiled and came over to walk beside her. Both girls were at the back of the everyone with two guards following at a nice distance behind them.

"He'll warm up. I promise," the older girl whispered. Hinata studied Temari's relaxed expression. She could sense the truth from her.

"I understand. Everything is new," the heiress said whilst taking out her canteen. Temari winked and took a swig from her own water.

"Suna isn't half bad, plus, we gave your family a home to stay for vacation!" Kankuro added, butting into the conversation. Hinata smiled.

"That is very kind of you!" she answered humbly. Kankuro winked and walked back up to pace with one of the Suna guards. Temari chatted a bit before deciding to take the lead of the travelers. Hinata was left to walk alone once again. She did not mind; she needed to think.

She had the chance to say goodbye with all her friends.

Except Naruto.

A part of her couldn't.

She had to let him go. It was simply time. He was happy now and she needed to be, too. But it was so _hard_ to love someone with all your heart, and have to accept the fact they couldn't feel the same for you. So _damn _hard. Hinata's throat felt constricted. _Do not cry_, she chastised to herself in her head. Sand shuffled beneath her feet, but it was not from kicking up the dust. It shifted by itself. Hinata squeezed her eyes and hold back tears.

She kept her eyes trained on the sand. It slowly circled up her leg. Kō, Hinata's childhood caregiver and bodyguard quickly stepped in front of her, holding his arm out. The sand sensed a new presence and dropped to his ankles. He grunted from the scathing sand and Hinata gasped.

The Kazekage stopped walking and turned around. With a flick of his wrist, the sand settled down. His expression remained blank, but he did briefly flick his eyes over to Hinata, whose head peaked out under the guard's arm. Kō remained close to Hinata.

"Be careful," he whispered to her. Hinata saw no need for his uncalled for words. Naruto was a host as well, which did not seem to bother Kō. Perhaps it was the unfamiliarity of the Kazekage getting the better of the guard. Temari whipped around.

"Watch it!" she snapped, glaring at Kō. The guard remained unfazed by her tone and quietly looked forward. Hinata cringed.

This trip was off to a rocky start already. Not the ideal kick start to her new life, but it was better than what she imagined. Well, she wasn't sure what she imagined. It was not like he would fall in love with her the second they arrived in Suna, or vice versa. However, in picturing a perfect world, she'd get the boy. This was reality, not her silly dreams or imagination. Her parents were truly needed to move on.

_The heart wants what it cannot have. The heart desires the impossible_.* Perhaps she was hopeless. Perhaps she would never really find love. Hinata's heart plummeted at the thought.

"Hinata." A husky voice suddenly appeared beside her and she jumped slightly. It was Gaara, who seemingly came up from her behind out of nowhere. She snapped her neck up and gave him a full entry.

"Do you need a break?" he asked, studying her facial expression. Hinata could feel his breath on her neck as he waited patiently for her decision. She wondered if he would hear her heart nearly bursting out of her chest.

"N-no," she finally answered. Gaara signaled to his guards to stop. Hinata felt her cheeks going aflame.

"We will take a break." Hinata mentally thanked him for not announcing _why _they were taking a break.

"Why?" Kankuro asked, taking a seat on a fallen tree nearby, Temari soon following after. Hinata crossed her fingers, praying Gaara would not mention her. He paid no heed to Kankuro's inquiry. Instead, he walked over to a large rock and took a seat. Kō and the other guards took seats on the ground and quietly talked with one another.

Hinata awkwardly stood in the center of the path, sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Hina-chan, sit with Gaara!" Temari called from her spot next to Kankuro. Once again, Hinata's cheeks lit up like red lights and she quickly made her way next to him. Her shyness was a curse, but she was slowly growing out of it, in her opinion. Taking a seat, she leaned down to check on her ankles. They were a bit swollen, but nothing too painful. She gently rubbed her ankles and focused her stare to the gravel.

Gaara was not one to spark up a conversation often, as was she. It was like something held her back every time she wanted to speak up first. Sometimes, she could ignore it. Other times, it was consuming. Public speaking was never her strong suit.

"Are you in pain?" he asked, taking a look at her ankles. Hinata rolled down her pant leg.

"It is nothing too unbearable, thank you for your concern," she responded politely. Gaara shot her a skeptical look. Hinata visibly shrunk under the critical gaze.

"Yes, it does," she admitted. Gaara took off a pack he had on his side and grabbed a compression wrap. He waited for her to lift up her leg.

"Oh, oh, thank you," she smiled as he wrapped her ankles. He nodded wordlessly and tied up the bandages. It would help bringing down the swell she had.

Temari elbowed Kankuro in the ribs.

"Oh! Christ, Tem! What was that f-" he looked over and smirked. Temari and he whispered to each other and stared at the two.

"Love birds?" Kankuro winked. Temari rolled her eyes, but agreed.

"Hopefully, and soon," she responded, standing up, "Alright, let's go!" The sister called out, clapping her hands. The guards stood up and stationed themselves to their respective people.

Gaara and Hinata stood up and walked in the middle of the group, Temari and Kankuro in the front. Hinata just wanted the walking to over. It was quite boring.

"Not too much longer," Kō noted. Kankuro laughed.

"You Konoha ninja never cease to amaze me!" He let out a gut laugh and shook his head. Kō was neither impressed nor amused. He did not allow the commentary to get to him, however. He was too old to find annoying comments like these worth his time.

The journey to Suna was not unbearable. But the sand was hard to travel through. The sand whipped in her face roughly, and the occasional sand grain irritated her sensitive eyes. She kept a cloth wrapped around her face and head to avoid most of the troublesome grains. Eventually, Gaara created a small sand shield around her to keep the sand out of her way. She was thankful for the help.

It was particularly a windy day, which was a nuisance for traveling. Hinata was glad it was coming to a close. The Sand Siblings showed no signs of fatigue or impatience during this trip, but they frequently went this route. This happened to be Hinata's first time. She wished she could've had more exposure to travel, but more often than she wished, the heiress was kept inside the home and close around Konoha.

The idea of going to Suna was a mixed bag of emotions for her. Excitement, anticipation, homesickness, anxiety. She would greatly miss her family, but she also had Kō, her childhood that, she was glad.

Fangirls were a primary concern. Their reaction that the Kazekage would come back with a fiancé was worrisome. It could swing either way in adoration or jealousy. Hinata was not the jealous type. Of course she was prone to the occasional pang of it, but it was not in her blood to act as such.

She wondered how much different Suna would be. Were the people friendly? Would they take a liking to her? Or, would she stick out? The last mention was obvious; no Hyūga's resided in Suna. The heiress could only hope for the best now.

No matter how stressed this journey had made her. Hinata needed a fresh start. Perhaps this would be good for her mind, to be away from the heartbreak, the controlling Hyūga life, and just to focus on a new path. Suna would be the sacred land to soul cleansing for her. A thought purge and an exciting new chapter of her life, she so dearly hoped it would be.

Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**A/N Note: What did you think about the addition of Kō? My usual beta went to bed, so I had a friend check over this! I hope you guys like this chapter, for some reason I took foreverrrr to write this one. But! I have delivered! BIG thanks to Natianna49 for checking this over! Aso, thanks to Athrna.**


	4. My Room, Our Room

The Kazekage led Hinata through the gates to his manor. The sound of metal clanking and a lock clicking followed soon after. The steep, paved driveway went up to the large adobe styled home. Hinata gazed up at the light tan-colored home and marveled at the intricate stone designs on the roof lining. A large gate was at the front of the home, leading into a courtyard with a beautiful rose garden.

"Lovely flowers," Hinata spoke up, stroking the soft petals gently with her fingertips. Gaara unlocked his iron cast and frosted glass front door, a fitting touch on his home. Inside, Hinata noticed the cool travertine and an open setting home. In the foyer, a winding staircase on both sides of the room led to an upstairs area. To the left, there was a living room, set one step lower than the rest of the home.

Two leather couches were set adjacent from each other, with a flat TV on the wall. There was a massive fire place in the center of the room, it was good for the chilly nights in Suna. Gaara walked underneath the stair case to the open sliding glass doors to his backyard. His backyard had an infinity pool covering most of the area, as with a few different gardens. Hinata couldn't wait to walk through the yard.

*Their destination was the modern applianced kitchen to the right. His home was a mix of traditional Suna and modern style. Hinata thought his home was gorgeous. Kō was originally supposed to stay in the guest room; however, he declined and requested for a small apartment of his own. Hinata secretly wished her had stayed with her.

"I have requested the maid to not come for a few days. According to my siblings, it will be better for us to bond if we do simple tasks such as cooking and cleaning together," Gaara announced suddenly, opening the door to his pantry. Hinata swore his pantry was big enough to have been a bedroom. If she had thought she grew up in a large complex, she was sadly mistaken.

"Oh, okay," Hinata took a seat on the metal barstool up at the granite counter. She rested her arms on the cool counter. Gaara walked back out of the pantry with a few vegetables and fruits.

"Are you hungry?" he asked while grabbing a knife off the kitchen island. Hinata moved to help, but she was stopped when he put his hand up.

"A bit," she admitted, placing a hand over her stomach. He turned to his fridge and scanned the items. Taking out a cartoon of orange juice, her poured her some and set the glass down next to her.

"Anything you'd like in particular?" the Kazekage asked while cutting up some of the vegetables and fruits he pulled out. She thought for a moment.

"Just fruit, please. I am not all that hungry." He nodded and continued to place them in small glass bowl for her. Hinata thought about how whenever she hung out with Naruto, he simply fed her ramen. A sad look glazed over her eyes as she reminisced to herself.

"Hinata, here," Gaara placed the bowl between her hands and stood near her, placing his elbows on the counter.

"You are always so sad," he simply stated, slowly drawing out the words and looking at her. Hinata's eyes widened at the close proximity and a light-amber blush dusted her cheeks.

"I-I apolgize for not living up to you-"

"No, don't," he cut her off and walked away, "this was not the ideal end for either of us." Hinata nervously played with her hands.

"I apologize that you did not get a prettier or better wife," she mumbled lowly. The Kazekage stopped cutting up the food and gave her a stern look.

"Is that how you view yourself?" he asked in a serious tone. Hinata uncomfortably looked down at her hands and wrung them tightly.

"I don't mean to..."

"You need confidence," Gaara stated bluntly. Hinata looked up and stared at the man before her. She was not used to someone being so blunt and to the point around her. In her family, everything was either an insult or played it up.

"I understand, Kazekage-sama," she mumbled beneath her breath.

"Gaara," he corrected, sauntering past her with a small bowl of scraps. He set down the bowl and let out a whistle. His large, horse dog, an inhumanly enormous animal, charged down there hall, slipping around the corner to devour the food. Hinata felt her jaw go slack.

"W-what kind of..."

"Great Dane," the Kazekage answered. The dog was beautiful, but absolutely enormous. She was not used to seeing dogs taller than Akamaru. He had a gorgeous slick black coat. Hinata turned back around in her seat and continued eating the watermelon and cherries. Gaara walked back into the kitchen and popped a cherry in his mouth. Hinata nearly choked watching him eat. Some people subconsciously did simplistic things more attractive than others.

Her face flamed up and she averted her eyes from him. He was _nothing _like Naurto. In fact, he made Naurto look like "the boy next door." This man before her was the result of something you only ever see in magazines. She knew that not constantly blushing and getting sexually frustrated around him would be one hell of a time. Perhaps sexually frustrated was not the term, more along the line of she didn't know how to properly interact with men.

It was a weakness and a blessing for her. Gaara would never have to worry about her cheating, she's barley able to touch a man as it was. It was not her fault that she was born with a timid personality. If she would've had the decision to select a personality, she would've had one like Sakura's or even Ino's. Anything besides being shy.

"Having trouble?" He asked. Hinata profusely shook her head and swallowed her remaining bits of food.

"No, but thank you for your concern." He nodded and looked away. Hinata stood up and washed her plate in the sink. After washing away the suds, she turned to Gaara who leaned over her to place his plate in the sink. She braced her hands down on the counter. He smelled simply amazing, like a musky scent of cologne and spices. The close space between them made Hinata's heart skip a beat, and her palms sweaty.

"Excuse me." Hinata moved out of way. While he put away the dishes, she thought about if Gaara knew anything about romance. She knew in all her heart that his siblings probably fed him ideas to use on her. He was like Sai in a way. Moldable emotions.

"Where... would my room be?" she asked quietly, looking up at him. He walked out of the kitchen and led her to a separate wing of the home. She forgot for a second this was her husband... There was no wedding unless they desired one. A contract, ring, and the title of marriage.

"Our," he corrected her, pushing up to large black French doors. Inside was a dark red painted room with a large king sized bed in the center. The bed had black drapery that match the curtains on the window. The floor was a dark oak wood and the furniture was a distrusted faded black set.

"The bathroom is to the right of the walk in closet, where all your bags are." He pointed to two different glass doors. Hinata felt mildly uncomfortable being in his, or their, bedroom.

"Ryū, my dog, occasionally jumps on the bed at night. Be careful. He weighs more than you." Hinata's eyes widened as she watched the dog saunter past and go over to his master. She leaned over and gave him a shaky pat on the head. Gaara opened a door in the back of the room and let Ryū outside.

"If you do not feel comfortable using the bathroom, I can leave," he suggested, walking into his closet to change. She stopped herself from subconsciously following him. He had his hands on the first button of hit shirt and he looked over. He leaned over and shut the door part of the way. Hinata mentally faceplamed at her blunder. Was she _really _about to walk in? She awkwardly busied herself with the dog over on his velvet dog bed. The Kazekage walked back out in a plain grey v neck and casual black slacks.

"Do you need to change?" He took a look at her slightly dirty jacket. He was a clean and well-kept man; she felt embarrassed by her appearance.

"I believe I need a shower, too." She grabbed her small backpack and unzipped it. Sand spilled out the sides and she let out a small gasp. The only thing ruined was a small pack inside filed with smaller items.

"The sand ruined all my clothes." She looked up at him. He squatted down next to her and took a look at her personal belongings. Her clothes were filthy, but her other items that were contained by plastic bags were left unharmed.

"You may borrow anything you need." He took her bag and left to go to the laundry room. Hinata was surprised at how nice he was. After locking the bedroom door, she undressed and made her way to the bathroom. She found some bubble bath from the cabinet and poured an excess amount into the tub. As the steaming water filled, she plucked a razor and shampoo bottle from the shelf. Gaara must have had his maid or sister brought some basic toiletries for her. The tub was full now and she climbed in.

Tying her hair up and resting her had against the claw foot tub's end, she took in the smell of coconut soap scented water. She shut her eyes for five minutes and then picked up the razor and began to shave her legs, arm pits, and area of modesty. After all this, she washed her hair and laid back for a little.

Wrapping a towel around her waist, she padded across the tile to his closet. Hinata did not have a clean bra, to her misfortune. She grabbed the biggest t-shirt she could find in hopes the size would overflow and not give away to her braless figure. It was always embarrassing to walk around like that to her. It occurred she did not have fresh underwear either. Why her? Why all that sand? She prayed that the load of laundry would not take much longer.

Hinata combed through her wet hair and washed her face. She stared at her tired reflection in the mirror.

_"You are always so sad."_

Hinata thought about what he said. Maybe he was right. Her expression softened. She needed to let herself be happy and stop focusing on the past. She kept telling herself to move on, but now sheneeded to fulfill that plan. Nothing would get done if she only _told_ herself to stop, instead of stopping.

Hinata was determined to be a good wife for him... But first, she would need advice. Someone who had an expertise in men and flirting. Using the term flirting, loosely. If Hinata was to flirt, she was afraid that she would end up complimenting something dumb like she enjoyed the smell of a shirt. She couldn't fathom the thought of her saying "nice ass" or "you look sexy." The idea of that made her nervous. Hinata sighed and toweled off her face.

If she were going to get advice it would have to be soon. Hinata weighed all her options and went through a mental list of who she could ask.

It hit her.

Ino Yamanka.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the awesome reviews. It's great to know you guys like what I am writing. Please leave any thoughts in the box below.**


	5. Skimpy Underwear?

Calling Ino was a risky move. Having a conversation with Ino in the middle of the kitchen was testing the water. Speaking to Ino in general was a cautious affair. For Hinata to be sitting in the kitchen of a stranger's home _and _on the phone with Ino, was a possible death sentence.

"What do you mean by wearing skimpy underwear? Gaara would like that?" Hinata whispered in shock to her pink cellphone. Two tired, now fully awake, cyan eyes looked over to Hinata. The Hyūga felt a tidal wave of embarrassment crash into her. He gave her an uneasy look and continued to brew himself a cup of coffee. God damn it! Why did he have to walk in then? Never again, never, would she ever allow herself to answer a call from Ino in this house.

"Do you want any?" he asked, stifling a yawn. Hinata nodded and covered the receiver of her phone, "Yes, please." Gaara grabbed a second cup and more beans. Hinata looked up at the ceiling and cursed herself for daring to have this conversation early in the morning. She should've remembered that the demon was going to have him up earlier than normal. She couldn't sleep, so she had left last night to stay up in the family room and watch TV. Gaara had gone into his personal office at the opposite wing of the home. Occasionally, he would take breaks and check on her.

Hinata bid her goodbye and set down the phone. She took a deep breath and lightly shook her head. Ino was a great friend and Hinata truly treasured her, but she had a knack for unknowingly causing others a tremendous amount of embarrassment. Gaara sat down with two cups and slid one over to Hinata.

She wrapped her small hands around the black mug and warmed herself up. Gaara took a sip and nonchalantly flipped open the Suna News.

"So, I enjoy skimpy underwear?" Hinata choked on her coffee and sputtered the rest out onto the tiled table. Gaara gave an amused look and waited for her to finish up her shock.

"I... am sorry... Ino..." Gaara shook his head and scanned over his newspaper. Hinata was definitely going to let Ino hear about this.

"No worries. Just don't do anything stupid." Hinata looked up and gave a light smile. That was something she used to tell Naruto.

"I used to say that to him." Gaara shut his newspaper and gave cocked an invisible eyebrow.

"Is that so?" Hinata smiled. It was more often than not she reminded Naruto not to do anything stupid. Life inflicting and irrational, but it was no use. He was out to do what he wanted. Hinata was not going to be the one to stop him.

The conversation dwindled and left the two to finish the biscuits and coffee. Hinata did a little baking last night and left them out for the next morning.

"I like these," Gaara commented mainly to himself, popping another in his mouth. Hinata thanked him for his kind words and finished her own.

"I am going to work soon. I doubt you'll want to accompany me. However, there are shops and such in the industrialized area of Suna." Hinata weighed her choices and thought to herself.

"May I come with you? The area is far too unfamiliar to go out and about..." Hinata traced her coffee mug and waited for his response.

"That's fine." He stood up and excused himself to finish getting ready. Hinata was already dressed in a plain white dress and silver sandals. The rest of her clothes were going to be arriving today, thankfully. She was not sure precisely how long a backpack would last her, and if she would want to continue to borrow the Kazekage's clothes.

"Hinata," the Kazekage came back out of the room, fully dressed in his robe. He stopped to pull off the robe and handed it to her.

"I'd like to conceal your identity to stall some of the... admirers I have." Hinata nodded and tugged on the overflowing robe. The sleeves hung low and the end dragged down past her feet. It was a breathable fabric.

He was left to a pair of loose khakis and a form fitting black shirt. Hinata felt a bit odd wearing this attire, but it was only for a short period of time. He grabbed the house keys off the counter and led her back out of the home. Two guards were waiting by the gate of his home escorted him back to the office.

"Good morning, Kazekage-sama!" They greeted in unison. Hinata noticed one of the men was Kō. She smiled as he bent down to kiss her hand.

"Good morning, Lady Hinata," Kō smiled gently and stood back up. The Kazekage's guard bowed respectfully and allowed him to pass through. Hinata knew that her guard was wary of the Kazekage still, but she hoped he would change his mind. The two other men continued ahead.

"Were you safe last night?" he whispered, Hinata looked over and gave him a hushing motion. The heiress did not want Kō to anger the Kazekage; he had only treated her with kindness.

"Did the demon-"

"Enough! Kazekage-sama is a man, not a beast!" The other guard turned around and pointed his kunai knife at Hinata's childhood caretaker.

"Excuse yourself, good sir, but I do not believe my words apply to you," he spoke with a hint of superiority in his voice. It was a Hyūga trait that Hinata thankfully did not inherit. She wrung out her hands nervously and continued to walk with her head down. This drama between the men next to her was not of her business.

"Do not speak with disrupt towards our Kazekage." The sand shinobi warned. Hinata felt this was a fair request.

"It is my duty to ensure the safety of Lady Hinata. It is my business to ensure her safety." Gaara had stopped walking now and crossed his arms over his broad chest. He had grown considerably since the last time Hinata had seen him.

"There is a reason why her father has sought me out. If I were unfit, she would not be here. You are becoming an arising problem between my people. I respect your will to keep her safe. However, the unneeded comments need to be kept in your head." Hinata peered between her bangs. Kō nodded and set his jaw. Hyūga had a hard time swallowing pride.

"I understand, Kazekage-Sama." Gaara accepted his words and turned back to discuss matters to his own guard. Kō did not speak for the remainder of the walk, and left with the other guard once they reached their destination.

Once they arrived safely inside, Gaara made his way to his office. Hinata looked around at the previous Kazekage's pictures, the last being Gaara's father. An assortment of plants were placed around the halls and other rooms.

Upon arriving to a pair of two large sliding doors, a receptionist quickly opened the office doors and allowed them inside. Hinata noted at how impressively organized everything was. From the kitchenette to the bookcases, not a thing was out of place.

He took a seat behind his large mahogany desk and began to crank out the paperwork. Hinata wordlessly took a seat on the couch to the right of the room. His office was quite and well kept. Perhaps she could pull out a book and read? Hinata perused the options along the wall.

There was quite a number of reference documents, dozens of scrolls, and handbooks. She did find the occasional books she would enjoy reading. The Kazekage looked up now and then to see what she was doing. He never usually concerned himself in the business of others, but she was a fascinating young woman to him.

"Anything in particular that you like?" he asked while signing off a few more contracts. Hinata was startled by his sudden question.

"No, just browsing," she admitted while pulling out a blue covered book. It was about a woman who fell in love with her kidnapper. Hinata scrunched nose and put it back.

"That's Temari's favorite," Gaara mused.

"Oh, it's certainly interesting." Hinata was not a fan of those types of stories. In compete honesty, it freaked her out. Who in their right mind would fall in love with a criminal like that? She certainly would not.

"Are any of these your favorites?" Gaara looked up and tapped his pen on the desk.

"Third row, seventh book, black cover." Hinata followed the directions and plucked the worn out book.

"It's about a demon who went on a journey to gain the respect of others. He did it to prove that no one should be judged based off preconceived notions." Hinata could feel the admiration in his tone. It seemed to be a relatable story for him.

"I think I'll give it a read." She took a seat and cracked open the old pages.

_"To start off this story, I will begin with a simple statement. We all have demons, we all interact with demons, but some of us are demons. None of us are monsters."_

Hinata crinkled her brow in confusion. Wasn't a demon similar to a monster? Perhaps it was her ignorance speaking.

_"To be precise, that means that we are who we present ourselves to be, not the names that label us."_

She could see why Gaara would like something like this. It was honest and blunt, much like himself.

"I began reading that when I was 14. I still read it to this day. It reminds me of how far I've come," Gaara spoke up. Hinata gently set the book down and cleared her throat. She stood up and went to look out the window of his office.

"You have, Gaara. You really have."


End file.
